Resident Evil: Devastation
by holyflyinfish
Summary: What happens after Alice ends her call with Wesker in Resident Evil:Extinction. This is my version of the fourth Resident Evil Movie,new chars, Dr. Cain & Cole Blake
1. Chapter 1

"I'm coming for you and I am bringing a few of my friends." Her voice threatened as the hologram of the young blonde woman faded out. The Umbrella council sat there, in feared silence. The chairman adjusted the dark lenses upon his nose as he gave a slight shake to his chin. "We need to commence the Oppressor project." His words were calm, but they were final. "B-but sir, that project has not been successful in the past couple of years, we cannot put it into operation." One of the councilmen argued. It was a simple look, one of gripping fear that silenced the one who had disagreed. "Commence the project." There was intimidation in the still voice. The pale faces quivered, as they all knew that there wasn't any escaping this decision. A finger pressed down the speakerphone button. "Dr. Cain, bring the Oppressor Project into initiation, but wait for proper instruction."

"You need to take care of yourself and remain healthy." Mr. Pierceton said adjusting the thick bifocals upon his hooked nose. Alice held her chin into one palm, trying to remain awake; Mr. Pierceton had a habit of preparing long lectures on meaningless crap before getting onto the actual subject 'Lab Bio'. She hated most about his class was that no one chose to sit next to her, the unfair punishment for nothing. She started to doze off when a voice interrupted her slow edge to slumber. "What's your name?" his voice said softly, and low, at first Alice thought she was just dreaming again, but when her blue hues looked over the face of a boy appeared. His face was thin, with a square jaw, tender lips and housed the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, like ice shining in the sun's light. She gave a small smile, for he wasn't just anyone, she had butterflies for him, even though she had just met him. He waved his head so strands of dark hair flipped away from his eyes.

"Alice, Alice Abernathy." She said with confidence. He held out a wide palm to her and she took it to shake hands. "Blake, Cole Blake." He said in a James Bonde manner. She laughed at his antics as warmth surged up her arm and fuzzed her heart, but it stopped when he let go. "Lab Bio, especially with Mr. Pierceton sucks doesn't it?" he whispered low so the teacher wouldn't hear him. Alice gave a nod in agreement as her blue eyes stared at him. His tender lips curved perfectly into a handsome toothy grin. "Tell you what, this is last period, so tomorrow skip with me." Alice was never one to break the rules, she always did what was told to her by a responsible adult, but Cole was the first to start the reign of Alice's rebellion. She gave another nod and his eyes shined out to her.

After the tenth period bell rang Alice walked to the corner of the hallway, and waited for him. The crowd opened up as he squeezed through the public. "C'mon." he said taking her head and leading her away from Mr. Pierceton's class. She stopped him as he tried to head for the door. "Wait." She said looking at him turn to her. "What?" he asked politely. "I am afraid." She murmured. Cole gave a smile. "Don't worry, everything will be fine, I promise." She might have met him yesterday, but she trusted him with all of her heart. They walked under the school sign and out the doors of Raccoon City High.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice Abernathy, you want to be a teacher?" His voice laughed in accusation of antics. There wasn't a logical reason why he loved to tease her so, but all she cared about was the way he held her close to his chest, the warmth and slow beating of his heart to sooth her. She gave a childish giggle. "Well you, Cole Blake, want to be a doctor." They often teased each other about having career choices in the child dream jobs department. "No…" he gave a small pause. "I want to be a fire man." His lips curved into a smile as he reached over and gently pecked her fore head. Never had she felt this intoxicated with such joy. The world shook and her surroundings blurred as they changed. "What's his name?" Cole asked as his bright ice blue eyes gazed at her. "Spencer Parks." She sheepishly answered, guilt ploy it's way deep into the confines of her soul, she loved him, she loved Cole, they had been together since Raccoon City High. He raised his arms and crossed them over his head as his eyes glossed. "I don't get it Alice, when did he all of a sudden come in, and why don't I know him? I mean you're getting married?!" his arms swung down to his sides as he took a few uneasy steps back. "What happened to us?" He gave a slight turn to his head and walked away from her.

"Cole!" she yelled as he stopped in tread. "I didn't cheat on you, I wish I could explain, but I can't." her hands folded down across her waist as her teeth bit the soft flesh of the bottom lip. Turning to face her, there was a look of disappointment. "Then what is it?! You're getting married! If that isn't cheating what is it?!" Red color heated upon the face of her love. There was a pause of silence as he lifted his hand to cover his mouth for a second. "I thought so." Muttering he once again took his trail to leave. Her heart was starting to tear as he shrunk in the distance. "Cole." She whimpered in her despair.

Alice awoke with a sharp pain to her head. "GAH AHHHH!" she yelled as she stood and threw a pillow from her bed. Plopping down into the comfort of the mattress she started to mourn in her sorrow. Spencer was a traitor, Matt was dead, and she blew it with the one man she could have had a joyful life with. She wiped her nose as she took in a deep breath. Now she was alone.

She was making her way for California, so the can get a plane that will go to the other Umbrella hive. "I am going to come for you." She repeated. "You won't get away with this." Her eyes closed and she swayed her head, her hand reached up as she placed the nozzle of a pistol to her head. "Get out of my head, just get out." She pulled the trigger and it clicked hollowly, ammo had run out a week ago. She dropped the gun onto the bed and she rubbed her wrist, it was hurting recently, but she didn't exactly know the cause to it. Her clones had died, as soon as the Earth's oxygen entered their system, they didn't survive, the genetics experiments on them, did make them infected with the t-virus, but the environment was controlled, they didn't stand a chance. As said many times before to herself, She was alone. Only a day stood between her and the west coast of the United States, but she needed ammo, because there were more of them every where, the army never ended.


	3. Chapter 3

Albert Wesker was very intent with releasing an unstable project to the delicately surviving world, but for some reason his need for chaos was not appeased by the stakes that were already very high. "John, I want you to make a few adjustments before activating the Oppressor Project." Dr. Cain didn't like the sound of this plan to begin with, but tampering with it even more, considering it as an unwise decision. "Sir, we shouldn't even wake it, the cells are in a hibernate state, and if awakened, this might actually result in serious uncontrollable mutation, we have put so many different virus's into the subject, it is very, very risky." Dr. Cain was cut off as Albert raised his hand to silence the nervous gibberish. "I want you to inject some samples of Project Alice, and then you can put it into commission."

"B-but…." The temper of the chairman was lost. "She is coming for us, and desperate times call for desperate measures!" he remained silent and still. "Do as I say." His voice said with ease. "If you get fired, there is only two places to go, and I don't think you want that." He gave a devious smile, and left the lab. Dr. Cain looked to the other scientists around him. "Do as he says." He swallowed hard. He shifted to look into the glass tube. The young subject floated in the green liquid as samples from Alice entered his body from white tubes. Dr. Cain watched in deathly pause as he raised his finger to signal the awakening, but he stopped as he lowered his head. His brother was eaten alive by subjects of the T-Virus, deep I his gut he knew this wasn't the safest measure, they needed to release the Oppressor Project somewhere safe, somewhere it couldn't get hurt and where the scientists would remain safe.

"Take the project to ground level." He ordered. "Make sure he remains in hibernation, or all of our heads will be on the menu." Dr. Cain trotted to a desk and picked up the cold telephone. "Wesker?" he asked as a voice spoke back. "We are moving him to the surface, so there aren't any casualties." The voice mumbled back in particles of sound, but as they continued, Dr. Cain's eyes widened with mind stabbing fear. "EVERY ONE GET OUT!" he yelled as he ran for the door. The seal started to close, but he managed to get out along with a few others, but some still lingered in the room. The phone remained off the hook and dangled off the edge of the desk. "You see Dr. Cain, you are near the surface, and I think we should have a little test run, to see what the Oppressor is capable of."

The small glass window to the thick steel door, vibrated as panicked scientist pleaded for help. A lot of levels down below Wesker neatly hung up the phone and turned to the computer screen. Diagrams and charts of the Oppressor's biological status flashed in vibrant cyber space colors. His fingers danced across the keyboard and red words flashed:** Project Oppressor Initiated**. Wesker gave a smirk as his finger tapped 'enter'.

Dr. Cain looked through the glass, he then started to know how evil the Umbrella Corporation was, but what else was there, the world was now dead. Beeping emitted from the computers and the scientists began to scream with shrill terror. Dr. Cain got a glimpse of the tank as the subject's eyes slowly opened. "Oh my god." He mouthed with no air in his lungs. The young man's pupils dilated as they looked at the screaming people. The green liquid decreased as his hands started to yank all of the white tubes away. The scientists settled and they turned to watch their doom awaken, they knew there wasn't any escape, but curiosity had the best of them. The man's feet finally touched the cold metal floor, but his muscles gave out, and he fell on his side.

The scientists gathered closer to the tub, as the subject shook, and remained still. He was thin and frail, skin like pallor paper stretched over bones. Over more then ten years has he been victim to such crime. "Dr. Cain! This project is going to die!" one of the scientist yelled from inside. Low noises gloomed in the tube as the scientists gathered closer. The project quivered and made a few sudden movements, but then eventually it stilled, and every one knew, the subject was lost.

Wesker yelled as he threw the keyboard off the desk. "Dispose of it!" He ordered through the loud speaker as the lab seal opened. Dr. Cain strolled in and up to the glass, looking at the dead man. The phone rang again and he picked the cold plastic up. "Hello?" he asked as Wesker's voice responded. "I want you to find another subject, try your hardest, project oppressor's research will remain and we will find a new host." Dr. Cain nodded, he knew he was in authority now, and he didn't want to mess it up, failure was not acceptable. He hung up and swung around to sit in front of a screen, his fingers moved quickly to type in his desires. "Track program Alice." He said. "But do not send any one to pick her up." Dr. Cain watched as the map opened and a small red circle appeared. His eyebrow arched, as he looked a little father into the west coast. "That is impossible." He gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

He had that shrug look on that face, as though an adorable puppy begging for attention as he stood in the fall weather. The faded brown leather jacket huddled around his black shirt and blue scarf. Thick strand of dark hair waved across his forehead as the wind gentle kissed his red cheeks. Alice stood on the marble steps of the mansion, Spencer wasn't home, and some how he was there. "Why are you here?" Alice asked coldly, even though her soul flew into the heavens. His broad shoulders gave a slight shrug. "I just read about your big win, and how you ended up in such a big house, I decided it wouldn't be bad to visit a very close friend." His voice was deeper, but Alice loved very sound of it. "Why?" she continued, knowing she had hurt him long ago. "Well I didn't become a fire man, or a doctor, that's a start on reminiscing." Alice couldn't help but move her jaw muscles into a smile. "Then what are you Cole Blake?" she asked with a hint of a tune. "I am a S.T.A.R.S. member." He said. "A rookie, but still, it is a start." Alice's time froze.

"_Do you remember anything?_" Dr. Isaacs's voice asked as Alice snapped to reality. She stood in the shower as the warm water trickled down her back. There was no one to console her. Claire and her caravan, what was left of it, headed for Alaska, just hoping the virus didn't survive the cold, but as Alice scrubbed the soap into her blonde hair she began to wonder what would of happened if she never accepted the job at Umbrella? Maybe Spencer would never have released the virus, and if he did, maybe Matt would have never been captured, and she might have married Cole. She knew that she definitely wouldn't be subjected to live as a freak made by Umbrella, there was a possibility that she would have become one of the mindless, but deep down she knew that she'd still be alive because Cole would have taken care of her, even if it cost his life.

She began to sob as she leaned up against the old cracked tile of the shower. "I am sorry." She moaned as tears fell down her tender cheeks. There was a pain in her head again as her palm held her temple to aid the harsh swelling pain. There was a surge of power, she knew that kind of surge well, something else was set free by Umbrella, another delay, the something she had to kill. She calmed down as the tears washed away with the shower rain. "I am going to need ammo." She stated blatantly. She got out and dressed herself in clean cloths she commandeered from KOHLS. She walked outside the room and She strode down the musty hall. She slowed to a halt at the end of the hall, when Umbrella is defeated what other life would there be? Umbrella was the only civilization out there, she then knew that she only wanted to kill those responsible, not those unwillingly present. She could invade Umbrella, and there can be a new civilization created to restart the Earth.

The sun shown bright in her face as she walked out into the desert life of wasted lush terrain. There was a bike resting on a kickstand. She had recovered a new one after re-entering Las Vegas. She mounted it and the engine roared on. "One day." She said looking west and rode off down the aged road.


	5. Chapter 5

The night was shadowing the earth and Alice rode in the crisp cool air, the smell of ocean flew into her face. She slowed her bike and stopped in front of a cement wall. She got off and dropped the kickstand. Her boots sunk into the hard course ground as she approached the odd monument. Looking both ways she saw that the wall went on, there wasn't an end to it, her curiosity was peaked in the highest measure, she had to see why it was there. There was a low moan as she looked over to the right and one dead was patting the wall, as though attempting to penetrate the massive structure. Alice rolled her eyes as she threw a knife and it sunk deep into the head of the soulless man. She watched it drop dead to the ground, but he focus quickly moved to the wall. Power pumped into her legs as she jumped up and over the wall, it was low, but she could see it was very thick. The darkness swallowed her as she fell and hit the hard pavement of what seemed to be a road. There were tall abandoned buildings, swaying in the shadows, no life present, but the oddest thing was, there wasn't any dead, this was a city, and there weren't any dead. Las Vegas was blown over with sand, but this city wasn't, no explanation for such desolation. There was a low shuffle and a small click; she instantly moved her blades and a small red laser reflected off the shimmering metal.

She couldn't see what was the source of the light, it was too dark, but in a few seconds a light flashed on and beamed into her eyes. She squinted as she tried to pry an image of the living stranger, but the light was too bright. "Jesus Christ." A man's voice whispered as the weapon was lowered. Alice lowered her weapons and sheathed them tightly back in place. "Alice?" the man's voice asked as the flashlight was lowered. The woman froze, and her heartbeat at a slower pace, she knew that voice, but no it couldn't be. The man walked closer, and the light widened onto his face, yes there they were, hues of ice dulled in darkness, but still she knew the color. Her dry lips mouthed his name as she fell forward and he caught her. "Whoa." He said as she held her. She couldn't believe it; her eyes scanned his uniform and over the S.T.A.R.S patch the name 'Blake' was sewn. "Cole." She barely whispered. He walked with her in his arms. Her mind tried to know how he had survived, but her sight blurred as long travel began to take the better of her. "Everything will be fine Alice, I promise." His voice echoed in her fading world.

She woke up, low creaking echoed in the steal room she lay in. Light poured in from a porthole window. She rubbed her head and sat up as the door volt opened. Cole appeared in his hands were a tray with actual food on it. She looked around and lifted an eyebrow. "Is this a dream?" she asked looking at him. "No." he said setting down the tray on the bed, he was different, taller, thicker, older, but still had the handsome untouched face she remembered. "Where are we?" She asked as she felt a slight shift in the atmosphere. "U.S.S Nevada." He informed her. "U.S.S Nevada?" she asked. He gave a smile and nodded. "But how?" she asked grabbing her utensils and devouring the eggs, bacon and toast. "Well S.T.A.R.S Delta team was on a mission, we were being escorted by the Navy, at sea, the t-virus spread everywhere, even Hawaii, he came ashore here and killed restless, settled a camp, we have teams that travel the state I search of survivors, but here was exist." He let out a sigh. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you Alice, I thought you had died a long time ago." She looked up at him as his eyes starred at her.

She couldn't even express how she felt, she was speechless. "Cole." She said once though as his attention was drawn to her. "I am sorry for what I did, I never stopped loving you." She then went into the explanation of everything, the fake marriage the hive, the outbreak, Nemesis, Umbrella, how she was infected and that Umbrella was still after her. After her whole inquiry which took about two hours to complete. "I knew it." He said. "Ever since you told me, I knew something was up, and plus I knew, I saw you on the news that one time a long ago. She placed the tray on the side of the bed when he stood up. "I'll be back Alice, have your choice to explore." His hand went for the volt latch. "Wait." Her voice pleaded him, he turned to look at her and he gave a small smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"Look." Dr. Cain said pointing to the screen. "There is a whole facility, from a battleship all the way into the California port." Wesker was not at all excited about this discovery. "Do a scan, want to know exactly how much live there." The results calculated as the satellite scanned the area. "140 Navy units, 10 S.T.A.R.S units, 640 civilian units, and two infected units." Dr. Cain said as he read the graphic print. "Two?" Wesker asked as he turned to look at the screen. "Yes, two." His hand rubbed the tip of his chin. "Identify." He ordered as the computer scanned more. "Project Alice, and another recently infected." The computer voiced. "Can you find the name?" the chairman questioned. "And how did they recently get infected?"

"S.T.A.R.S combat specialist, Cole Blake." The computer answered the first question. "The T-virus has been sexually transmitted." There was a pause as Dr. Cain looked for Wesker's response. "Sexually." He repeated as he gave a little chuckled. "I see Alice has a very close friend. How long has he been infected for?" "Ten minutes." There was yet another needs to cause chaos in the fragile life of mankind. "Send some Sj-09970 subjects to break up this little party, and Dr. Cain, I think we found the new host for the Oppressor project." There was a tap on the good scientist's shoulder as the chairman left the lab. Dr. Cain moved the screen and he typed in a few more commands.

Cole laughed insanely as he jumped off the bed and grabbed his pants. "Look Alice." He laughed. "I have to go. I have a duty for my people." He put on his pants, but fell over in his struggle to change while hopping on one foot. Alice held the blanket close to her as she smiled and watched him get dressed into his spiffy uniform. "Why did you join?" She asked as he put his gun Hollister on. "I wanted to help people Alice, I mean I wanted to be a doctor, or a fireman, I guess I just chose this one because they all had the same meaning." He laced up his boots. "But I don't have to worry about getting paid anymore, it is in the lives of people now." He stood tall at the foot of the bed. "I'll be back." he said walking up the side of the bed and brushing his fingers through her hair. There was a siren sound off, and Alice got alarmed. Cole pulled out a pistol and pointed to a door. "Take a shower, and don't worry this siren is only for drill, if we have a huge attack, but that hasn't happen for months now." He exited the door and left her alone. Alice stood and walked around the room, her cloths where cleanly washed and her weapons reloaded. ran through the small halls and out onto the deck of the battleship. More men were running towards the wall. "What is it?" Cole asked, knowing that usually drills didn't go like this. "There is something approaching the wall, it isn't good." One man said running off onto shore to head for the wall. His lungs tightened as he ran for the wall, entering one building he went up the stairs and shot out onto the balcony of the barrier. His ice hues scanned the dusty horizon below, and he saw them. "What the hell?" he asked as he picked up his sniper. "What the hell is that?!" he asked looking through the magnified lens. There was some sort of monster heading for the wall, running on four legs, with a long tongue and eyes like a fly. Cole's face twisted with disgusting curiosity and fear as he held the trigger for the gun. More appeared and his heart started to beat slowly. "Shit." He said as one reached the wall and started to climb up it, it got to the top and started to devour the men without even giving them a time to defend.

Cole stood and watched the monster look at him and give a low growl. He stances as the monster ran and jumped for him, but quickly maneuvering into a side roll, he slipped away back into the building.

He breathed heavily as he pulled out the radio. "Command, code red, get all civilians to the safe house." He held the sniper close to his chest and breathed deeply, he was calming down until a claw punched through the wood, but he flew forward so that a hair missed him. "AHHH!" he yelled as he shot his gun and the claw disappeared outside. The radio crackled. "The dog kennel is gone." There were tens of voices being shot from the talkie, but Cole had to turn it down, because it became silent around him, men had stopped screaming. Sweat beads dripped from his temples as he slowly itched his way for the stairs. He reached the top and there was a hiss that drew his attention to the foot of the case, there was one waiting for him. Cole shot into position and pulled the trigger wildly, but his attempts were useless. Another entered through the balcony door. It was like a rock settled in his throat as he swallowed. They drew closer to him and cornered him, they both jumped and Cole closed his eyes, but there was a loud noise and a thump, then repeated. His eyes winced open and he saw Alice standing there smiling at him.

"Miss me?" she said as she pulled out two handguns. "What are they Alice?" Cole asked as he picked up his sniper. "Bio genetic experiments from Umbrella." She said walking slowly toward the balcony door; Cole kept an eye on the door. "Umbrella must want me really bad." She said as she stood by the entrance, she turned and smiled at him, but he lifted his gun and shot…


	7. Chapter 7

It was often times a mistake that Alice thought she was Umbrella's objective most of the time

It was often times a mistake that Alice thought she was Umbrella's objective most of the time. She had twisted thoughts for a moment, thinking Cole might have betrayed her as the sound of the bullet shot, but it didn't even scratch her, there wasn't anytime to turn around as Cole ran up to her, mind boggling at the fact, she didn't know anything. His thick arms wrapped around her as he spun her around. Alice finally saw what he was shooting at…Umbrella. There was one man, only one, but Cole hadn't made a fatal shot, Alice was in the way. Her soft pink lips parted as her hues light up. "Cole" she mouthed as the man shot. Her mind concentrated on the bullet as her powers tried to slow it down; she couldn't loose another one to the work of Umbrella.

Dr. Cain typed indigenously on the keyboard as letters soared across the screen. "I'm sorry, Alice." He said as his fingers itched for the enter button. Red words flashed "shut down" he paused, letting his conscious get to him. He bit his lower lips and without any more hesitation he slammed the button down.

Alice's hues flashed the umbrella insignia and she froze, letting the bullet speed up and hit him in the back. A jolt flowed through his arms as they fell to the side. Alice remains still, in a daze, with nothing to do but stare at him. His head flew back as blood flew upward toward the ceiling. Alice's mind was at work, fighting the signal, but it increased power. She didn't want Umbrella to get her again. Cole looked back at her with pained eyes as he fell to his knees. His hand swiping a pistol from his thigh belt. He looked at Alice's stillness, and he pieced everything together. "I'll protect you Alice." He said turning around and shooting the man, more followed. Cole fell back on one forearm and kicked out a few of the men's knees. The umbrella sign flashed in her eyes, but she still didn't move. Her eyes watched bright flashed of bullets being shot, Cole taking hits for her, more blood fell. After five minutes Cole got his once again and he fell to his knees once more, before he fell on his face, two men caught him.

They began to drag him out. Alice saw their plan now, they wanted Cole. Men surrounded her. "Finish her, she is no longer needed." One man said as he walked out of the room. Men raised their guns and as their fingers squeezed the trigger, Alice broke out from her icy tomb. She jumped up and some of them shot each other. She spun around and he foot came in contact with another's face. She took her pistols and shot them all, until there was only one left. Throwing her guns to the side Alice reached for her knives and twirled them out. The last man's efforts were useless. He shot, but she deflected it with a blade, eventually he ran out of ammo. She kicked him in the chest so he fell back into the wall, then she took both knives and plunged them into each shoulder. He whimpered in pain. She ripped off the black beetle helmet. "WHERE ARE THEY TAKING HIM!" she growled at him as the man winced. She pulled a pistol from a dead body and placed the nozzle on his forehead. "WHERE!"

The man bewildered by fear sputtered out words. "Umbrella wants him; they are taking him to a base, in Hawaii" Alice was not appeased. "WHY DO THEY WANT HIM!?" she demanded once more. The man shook his head. "I-i-I don't know." She pulled the trigger but the gun was empty. He jumped and shrieked as she this time filled it with ammo. "OKAY! He is for some project that failed, I don't know why, but they said something about being infected with the first Alice t-virus." He closed his eyes hoping nothing would go wrong for him. Alice dropped her gun. "You better get out of here, before you die along with everyone else." She walked down the stairs and out of the entrance to the wall. There was a truck there and she started it up. "Cole Blake?" a radio crackled. "Cole Blake? This is Chris Redfield, are you there?, over." Alice's eyebrow peaked. "Chris Redfield?" she spoke back. "Who is this? We need Cole Blake, Brad Vickors and Jill Valentine to respond." Alice clicked the button. "I'm here with Brad, Chris." Jill crackled in the talkie. Alice listened. "Jill we need to get Cole, they are evacuating the facility, and U.S.S Nevada leaves shore in five." Alice held the black box to her lips "Cole isn't coming. Umbrella took him." she said as she drove to the ship. "Alice is that you?" Jill asked. "Long time no see, Jill." She said into the talkie. "We'll meet you at the docks." Chris said.


	8. Chapter 8

Cole's eyes widened as he gazed at the moving ceiling, occasionally the line of white was broken by a light. He looked to his sides and saw doctors rushing him to a room. "W-w-where am I?" he whispered as a doctor look down to him. "He's awake." He said to the other. The bed turned and doors flapped open as Cole lay. His mind startled, was everything a dream? A man looked down at Cole. "Hello." He said with a smile. "Aren't you magnificent." He said as though talking to some kind of animal. Cole confused tried to bend his fingers, but they felt different. His eyes looked down to see what as he tried to lift his hand, but straps held him down. His heart rate sped up as he began to panic. "Dr. Cain, he is in panic." A woman said. The man looking at Cole reached down and stroked his face. "It is okay." He coaxed. It didn't help. Cole managed to get a peek at his arm, and it made things turn for the worst. He yelled in terror, his arm was red, swelling like a monstrous parasite. "AHHH!" he yelled as he began to struggle, the doctors worked hard as the injected sedative in Cole's IV. His mind became dizzy as the man entered his sight. "Don't worry, everything will be okay." Cole's eyes blinked and darkness consumed him.

Cole's eyes opened wide, but water rushed in. Quickly he closed them. Muffled voices drew him to reopen them. Outside the water were two men, one was the doctor from before; the other was a man with dark lenses over his eyes. "Chairman Wesker, just look at the success of this project, they watched a screen. Wesker rubbed his chin. "He has better results then Project Alice ever did. Keep him in the oppressor project, I want him to go and eliminate our little pest, and then he can go into testing for a cure." Wesker looked up and noticed Cole looking at him. He gave a smirk as he walked over to the tube. "You are truly a very interesting person now, Cole." He said as he looked at him. "A S.T.A.R.S combat specialist, who has been in intimate relationship with project Alice, and also the first to receive the Alice-t-virus." Cole lifted his hand to place on the glass; Wesker did the same on the opposite side. Cole's hues looked to his hand, it was normal, was that part a dream? Dr. Cain stepped up and looked at him. "Do you understand me?" he asked. Cole nodded his head. "Do you remember who you are?" he asked, again responded with a nod.

"Do you know what is happening to you?" He asked, this time he shook his head. Dr. Cain had a devious smile as he signaled something to a nearby scientist. The water began to drain from the tube. Cole's feet touched the bottom and the glass slide open. He ripped off the white tubes and water respirator. "I am going to kill you." he said reaching for his thigh gun, but instead his hand felt wet skin. His muscles felt weak and he fell over, everything went blank as Cole felt like he couldn't breath. He couldn't even talk anymore, something changed inside him. Dr. Cain helped him up and wrapped a towel around him, brushing his head gently, like Cole was his dog. "Do you know your name?" Dr. Cain asked. Cole was about to respond, but then he just suddenly didn't remember. He tried to pronounce it, but the words just never came, he reached up and grabbed his head. 'What is my name?" he asked giving a slight cough. Albert Wesker made his way to the subject. "He is truly remarkable, John." He said touching Cole's shoulder.

Cole shot a glare, but still was dumbfounded at the fact he couldn't remember his own name. "Alice." He said though, that was all he remembered, was her. Dr. Cain looked up from a screen. "Your name is Alice?" he asked. Cole shook his head. "Then who is Alice?" he asked walking around the desk to him. Wesker raised a brow. Cole lifted his quivering hand and placed it on his chest over his heart. "Alice." He repeated. "So our assumptions were correct." Wesker said. "Alice is more then just a friend, too bad we have to break this relationship up." Cole coughed again and Dr. Cain took him to another room. Cole entered the white room. "Dr. Cain walked to a table and picked up a pistol, of course it was empty when he handed it to Cole. "Gun, do you remember what this is?" he asked, as Cole grabbed it. "G-g-gawn." Cole said as his arm flexed up and he aimed it, he didn't know why he did it, but it came naturally to him. "You like to help people, don't you Cole?" John asked. "My name? Is Cole?" he said first. "Help people." He gave a nod. "Then help us." Dr. Cain said. "Kill her." He handed Cole a picture of Alice. He didn't recognize it. "She is bad." The doctor tricked. "She hurts people." Cole looked at the picture as his vision seemed changed, like seeing a screen. A red circle appeared around her face and flashed the word 'target'. Cole looked to Dr. Cain. "My name is Cole Blake." He said as his vision switched back to normal. "And I won't kill Alice." Dr. Cain looked at Cole. "You aren't a person anymore Cole."

Cole looked devastated as he took a few uneasy steps back. "You aren't human anymore." There was a stretch in Cole's neck as he dropped down, he jolted and his arms swelled with mutation, but on the inside. "You're mutating, Cole." Dr. Cain said. "You're cloths and weapons are in the next room, and the door outside will be open to you, you can escape and find Alice, but just think about the future." He ran out. Cole swallowed the rock in his throat as he watched his veins bubble. He closed his eyes and it opened to a fiery gold slit. "Alice."


End file.
